1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination bottle carrier and rack device.
While the device was designed particularly for wine bottles, it will be appreciated that the device can be used to carry and store virtually any type of bottle.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
While wire or similar bottle carriers have long been available, very few, if any such carriers are suitable for use as stands or racks in which to store the bottles. It is the belief of the present inventor that a need exists for a combination bottle carrier and rack, particularly for use with wine bottles, since it is common practice to buy and store many bottles of wine at one time.